


外星斗兽场系列

by Chimner



Category: Supersons
Genre: M/M, Multi, 抹布
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimner/pseuds/Chimner
Summary: *架空外星斗兽场背景*战斗用乔x观赏用米大致是两名反叛者出逃的故事，然而此处只有pwp而已涉及抹布米，后续未定，请三思而后读





	外星斗兽场系列

**Author's Note:**

> 关于这里的米：  
> *刚成年  
> *是一位不介意共享的主人家的奴隶，现阶段在协助乔出逃  
> *主人未在此章节中露脸

乔纳森提前了半小时前往约定的地点。人迹罕至的地下通道开头几十米只有滴答的水声，随着道路越发接近生物聚集区才逐渐混入了各种各样的声音。

先是餐具碰撞的声音，然后是走动声，慢慢地转变为摩擦声与细小的喘息声……喘息声沿着手绘地图上标明的路线愈演愈烈，最终与地图上的终点重合在一起。

是达米安的喘息声。

乔在地图标识的排风窗处站定，透过挡板斑驳的排风眼向内望去。达米安趴伏在一张豪华的大床上，被一只暗金色的章鱼怪用触手抬高臀部，疯狂交合的部位翻搅出泡沫。

“求您了大人……请，请放过我……嗯啊！！”

触手灵活地摩擦过每一寸小麦色的肌肤，达米安身体紧绷，双腿间硬挺的器官抽搐着溢出淡黄色液体。

躲在窗后的男孩瞪大眼睛，不敢相信平时给人印象高傲的青年就这样被操到尿出来，继而伴随着强烈的射精。大股大股的浊液喷射在奢华的床褥上，最后变成小水柱源源不断地流下去。

同样流下的还有泪水，顺着光滑的脸庞，仿佛蜿蜒的河流。

经过这些天的相处，乔已经大致明白了达米安的眼泪的作用。虽然他仍然分不清它们是为了取悦还是掩饰……抑或只是为了身体需求生理性地流出来——像鳄鱼的眼泪那样——但是他知道它们都不是真的。

章鱼怪明显由于这些虚假的泪水兴奋起来，从托盘中撵起一只小巧的紫色针管刺进达米安的侧颈。对于这里流传的针剂乔也有所耳闻，红色狂暴化，蓝色镇痛，绿色致幻，紫色催情……而且他也记得达米安说过无论哪种颜色的药剂都要离它们越远越好，因为用地球人的比喻的话，哪一种的最小剂量都可以放倒一头大象。

然而现在授予他这些知识的人却在药剂的作用下眼神涣散地抚慰自己的乳头，哀求逐渐转变成欲求不满的呜咽。

章鱼怪四条触手紧紧握住达米安的肉体，硕大的吸盘吸着可怜的性器，还有两条模拟着性交的动作直往他耳朵里钻：“小宝贝，来说点更棒的话给我听吧？”

“哈嗯、啊啊……好舒服！请射给我！！操我、大人……哈啊、要去了！嗯啊啊啊——”

达米安丝毫没有吝啬自己的声音，呻吟着配合章鱼怪抽插的频率挺动腰肢，并在对方将他的身体反转过去的时候自然地抱住接吻。

房间里充斥着淫靡的水声，乔凑上排风窗的边缘，听到站在墙角的旁边贵族开始借着这些肉体拍打的声音窸窸窣窣聊起天来。

“哎呦，不愧是「那位」大人格外宠爱的奴隶，你听他这声音浪的。”

“看那小屁股也是骚得紧啊！你说那位大人还会留他多久？”

“嗯……我赌再有三年顶多了。”

“三年？！我看要这么玩下去他明天就得坏！”

“真可怜，人类的孩子死后没有墓吧。”

“说不准那位大人喜爱他的身体，会用破床板给他立一个碑呢。”

议论终止在达米安骤然拔高的尖叫声里。章鱼怪用粗大的触须裹紧达米安，深埋在肉穴中的紫红色巨根喷薄出大量液体。达米安痉挛了两下，像失去意识一样歪倒在床铺上。

“结束了？”

“今天应该结束了吧……十五分钟后还有王室会议。”

又是一阵窸窸窣窣的讲话声，掺杂着整理换洗的杂音，一屋子的怪物没一会儿就从大门鱼贯而出，只剩下一动不动的达米安。

时间在静谧中一分一秒地流逝。

就在乔忍不住想要敲敲排风窗的铁边框确认达米安是否还清醒的时候，青年起身翻下了床，径直朝墙角的排风窗走来，轻巧地掀开金属窗盖。

“……你都看到了？”

达米安看到乔已经等在地下通道的时候小小地惊讶了一下，但他很快整理好情绪，将手从窗口伸进去。

汗湿的手掌里躺着一枚被捂热的铜钥匙。

“拿了就快走，不用我再帮你温习一遍路线了吧？”

乔抬头看向达米安。碧绿的瞳孔里透露着疲惫，黑短发被汗水打湿粘在额头上。青年半跪在他面前，浊液顺着腿根滴落到血红色的地毯上。

一滴，两滴。

乔纳森一把抓住伸过来的那只手，死死扣住腕部。

“我要你和我一起走！”

达米安大吃一惊，钥匙啪嗒一声掉在通道的泥地上。

“你疯了？！”

他用力挥动手臂，试图将手从桎梏中挣脱出来。乔纳森的手劲大得可怕。

“我要你和我一起走！”

男孩重复了一遍，另一只手握上达米安的手掌。

“没有你的自由没有意义！！”

泪水从天蓝色的双眼里涌出来。

它们都是真实的。


End file.
